Félelem
by Anaina
Summary: Cím: Félelem Fandom: Supernatural OdaátPáros: DeanSam Figyelmeztetés: NC17, First Time, hurt!Sam, vulgáris beszéd Szerző: Anaina Megjegyzés: Orsi barátnőm születésnapjára készült. Még egyszer nagyon boldog születésnapot kívánok!


**Félelem**

Szokás szerint ködös idő volt, szokás szerint félhomály. A két testvér már órák óta keringett a hátborzongató erdőben. Fáradtak voltak, a hideg már a csontjaikig hatolt, ráadásul a felszerelésük is nyomta a vállukat. Sam még mindig nem tudta, hogy miért kell egy alakváltó elpusztításához machete és az a rengeteg kacat, amik ugye más esetben rendkívül hasznosak lettek volna, de most, ha szerencséjük van, bőven elég egyetlen ezüstgolyó. Habár ez most teljesen más volt.

Volt már dolguk pár alakváltóval, de ez jóval ravaszabbnak tűnt az eddigieknél. Soha semmi árulkodó jelet nem hagyott maga után, és most is csak a helybeliek gyanúja miatt kóvályogtak ebben a rohadt erdőben.

Dean, nincs itt semmi, menjük vissza a motelbe!

Addig nem megyek innen sehová, amíg ki nem nyírom azt a rohadékot!

Tulajdonképpen mit üldözünk mi? Amióta itt vagyunk, nem láttunk semmi gyanúsat. Csak a városbeliek mendemondái miatt kell összefagynom.

Ejj, de kényes lettél. Régebben nem jelentett gondot egy kis vadászat – eresztett meg egy gúnyos mosolyt.

Ijesztő Dean, hogy te ezt ennyire élvezed. Visszamegyek a kocsihoz.

Tudod mit? Megyek veled. Megéheztem.

Nincs három órája, hogy megettél vagy négy hamburgert, két nagy adag sültkrumplival.

Dean csak félrebillentette fejét, machetéjét vállára csapta, és elindult az erdőből kivezető ösvényen.

Egy fél órával később Dean már a szalvétáját gyűrögette a kis gyorsbüfében.

Hát meg tudnék enni még egyet…

Hogy tudsz ennyit zabálni? Komolyan mondom, undorító vagy.

Gyere, menjünk a bárba, legurítanék néhány sört.

Megint leiszod magad, és kereshetlek egész éjszaka.

De most ott leszel, és vigyázol rám – vigyorgott Dean.

Hát épp ez az… - motyogta még Sam, de nem ellenkezett, hanem bátyjával tartott a bárba. – Azt az egyet megmondom neked, ha becsajozol, mehettek a nőhöz, mert nincs kedvem több éjszakát a kocsiban tölteni.

Csak nem féltékeny vagy, Sammy?

Barom.

Ha már egyszer ott volt, Sam úgy döntött, hogy neki is jár egy kis lazítás, tehát ő is iszogatni kezdett. Bár ő nem állt meg néhány sörnél, hanem bevetett pár röviditalt is a gyorsabb hatás érdekében. Ki is ütötte magát elég hamar.

Mintha arról lett volna szó, hogy te vigyázol rám – morgott Dean miközben próbálta öccsét elrángatni a bárpulttól.

Az istenit Dean, azt már kifizettem!

Dean felhörpintette az utolsó pohárkát.

Probléma megoldva. Nyomás a motelba.

Milyen alapon parancsolgatsz nekem? Te nem vagy apa. Tőle se viseltem el, azért hagytalak ott benneteket.

Részeg vagy Sam. Megyünk, pihenünk egy kicsit.

Nagy nehezen sikerült elrángatni öccsét a száz méterre lévő motelig. Belökte a szobába, majd bezárta maguk mögött az ajtót.

Mégis mit képzelsz magadról Dean? Azt hiszed, hogy irányíthatsz?

Mi ütött beléd Sam?

Mi ütött belém? – Sam nyakán kidudorodtak az erek az ordítástól. – Mindössze annyi, hogy kurvára elegem van ebből az egész szarból! Vissza akarom kapni az életemet!

Dean nekilökte öccsét a falnak.

Neked van eleged? Vissza akarod kapni az életedet? Hát baszd meg az életedet. – Egészen közel hajolt Sam arcához, testével pedig még jobban a falhoz szorította. – Neked legalább volt életed – sziszegte. – Én bezzeg négy éves korom óta démonok után futok, és téged védelmezlek. Nekem semmi nem jutott! Nekem se gyerekkorom, se semmim. Mert a kicsi Sammyt kell védeni, és a kicsi Sammynek mindent lehet. És még van pofád azt mondani, hogy eleged van?

Sam nem válaszolt, csak eleresztett egy tétova mosolyt. Dean ekkor vette észre, hogy az öccse farka ágaskodik.

MI A…? Basszus Sam, mondd, hogy véletlen…

Sam csak lerogyott a fotelba, arcát kezeibe temette. Dean zavarodottan lépkedett jobbra-balra, talán életében először nem tudta mihez kezdjen. Levegőre volt szüksége. Kilépett hát a szobából, és vett néhány nagy lélegzetet, majd elindult. Mintha egy kis séta segített volna rajta…

Mikor visszatért a motelba, Sam pont ott volt, ahol hagyta. Fejét hátravetette és rettenetesen horkolt. Dean úgy döntött inkább levetkőzteti, és ágyba dugja, hogy legalább pihenhessen kicsit. Szerencséje volt, mert öccse rendkívül engedelmes volt ebben az állapotban. Először a kabátot és a pólót rángatta le róla, és miközben a nadrágjával volt elfoglalva, volt elég ideje megfigyelni testvére izmos felsőtestét. Dean sem volt éppen nyüzüge, de az öccse hozzá képest egy izomkolosszus volt. Nem értette, hogy lehetséges ez, hiszen ugyanolyan életet élnek mindketten. Hosszasan méregette testvérét, és valahogy egyre vonzóbbá vált számára.

Sam közben ébredezni kezdett.

Na ott most pont jó. Arany kezed van – nyöszörögte miközben bátyja épp a zipzárjával bajlódott. – Héj, most miért hagyod abba?

Látom, felébredtél, akkor egyedül is le tudsz vetkőzni.

Dean? – Sam elszégyellte magát, és hasra fordult az ágyban. Pont időben, így még el is tudta leplezni mozgolódó férfiasságát. Beleharapott a párnába, és el nem tudta képzelni, hogy mi ütött belé. Csak annyit tudott, hogy kívánta a bátyját, nagyon kívánta. Dean levetkőzött, bebújt a másik ágyba, és hamarosan elszundított. Sam pedig amikor ez megtörtént, lassan mozogni kezdett a matracon, és azon igyekezett, hogy minél jobban hozzádörzsölje magát a takarójához. Furcsa módját választotta a maszturbálásnak, de nem merte nyilvánvalóan csinálni, félt, hogy felébresztené testvérét. Egyre gyorsabban mozgott az ágyon, és annyira harapta a párnát, hogy félő volt, hogy lenyeli. Pár perc múlva megérezte azt az ismerős bizsergést ágyékában, és pár lövéssel átnedvesítette az alsóját és az ágyneműt, majd mély álomba merült.

Mire felébredt, Dean már visszatért a városból, és reggelit hozott. Sam álmosan nyitogatta szemeit, és észrevette bátyját az asztalnál ülve, és a laptopján dolgozva.

Kicsit utána néztem ennek az alakváltónak. Elég nehéz dolgunk lesz vele. Egy 1869-es újság szerint egy fiatal nő, pont ott tűnt el az erdőben, ahol tegnap este jártunk. Vissza kell mennünk ma este.

Nincs az az isten, hogy én megint kimenjek oda, ebben az időben.

Nincs más választásunk. Vagy hagyjuk, hogy az a dög kinyírjon pár embert?

Oké, adj még egy pár percet, nem vagyok túl jól.

Azt meghiszem. Amennyit ittál tegnap, nem csoda – nevetett fel kárörvendően Dean.

Pofa be – ordította, és elrohant hányni.

Húzd már fel azt a kurva ablakot, megfagyok.

Ha azt akarod, hogy körbehányjam a kis drágaságodat, akkor oké.

Azt hiszem, kibírok egy kis hideget…

Nemsokára már az erdőben gyalogoltak. A hideg kimondottan jót tett Sam fejfájásának, és háborgó gyomrának.

Hirtelen elsuhant valami mellettük.

Láttad ezt?

Láttam, váljunk ketté, úgy előbb megtaláljuk.

Kis idő elteltével Dean Sam sikításaira lett figyelmes. Lelkét kiköpve rohant a hang irányába. De valahogy mindig máshonnan jött. Egyre jobban kétségbe esett, már gondolkodni sem tudott. Csak rohant és rohant, de Sam nem volt sehol.

Amikor annyira kimerült, hogy már a lábai nem vitték tovább, hasra vágódott. És ekkor pillantotta meg öccsét egy hatalmas fa tövében. Közelebb mászott testvéréhez, akit annyira elöntött a vér, hogy nem lehetett még sejteni sem, hol sebesülhetett meg.

Dean, menekülj. Én még ilyet soha… Ez az izé ott van… mindenhol…

Ssshh, nyugodj meg, nem hagylak itt.

Ne, menj el, gyorsan – még ezeket ki tudta mondani, aztán elájult. Dean ismét hangokat hallott, valószínűleg a lény közeledett. Összeszedte minden erejét, talpra állt. Samet is megpróbálta felállítani, de öccse teljesen öntudatlan volt. Valahogy felemelte, és hátára vette. Egyre közelebbről hallotta a hangokat, tehát futni kezdett, már amennyire képes volt Sam teljes súlyával a hátán. De legalább már látta az Impalát. Mikor odaért feltépte a hátsó ajtót, óvatosan betette Samet, ő pedig villámgyorsan beugrott előre és indítani próbált. De a kocsi nem akart beindulni. Morgott, zörgött, de nem indult.

Drágaságom, csak most ne hagyj cserben. – Ahogy ezeket a szavakat kiejtette az Impala hatalmas bömböléssel elindult. Dean még hátranézett és látott egy nagy sötét alakot visszahúzódni az erdőbe. – Köszönöm kicsikém.

Szabályosan berúgta a szoba ajtaját, és finoman az ágyra helyezte testvérét. Az asztalon lévő whisky után nyúlt. Bár másra szánta, de most legalább nemes célt szolgálhatott. Vizet hozott, és letépte Sam megmaradt ruháit. A vízzel valamennyire megtisztította öccse arcát és mellkasát a vértől. Egy rongyot benedvesített a whiskyvel, és rányomkodta a sebekre. Sam borzasztóan nézett ki. Nem maradt egyetlen hely sem a testén, amit ne tarkítottak volna mély karmolások és harapások. Ahogy az alkohol marta a sebeket, Sam lassan magához tért.

Mit láttál? Mi volt az?

Fogalmam sincs. Hatalmas volt, és mintha magába szippantott volna… Fáradt vagyok Dean… - nyöszörögte Sam.

Francba, elfelejtettem a sót – ezzel Dean felállt, és az ajtót, az ablakokat, sőt még az ágyakat is körbehintette sóval. – Talán így lesz egy kis nyugalmunk. Kórházba kéne vinnem téged.

Ne, nincs rá pénzünk.

Eladom az Impalát.

Micsoda? Képes lennél eladni a kocsidat?

Baszd meg, fontosabb vagy mint az a kibaszott autó! – Felugrott az ágy széléről, és ingerülten körbejárta az egész szobát. – Esküszöm, hogy kinyírom azt a dögöt, bármi legyen is.

Nyugi, rendbe jövök.

Tényleg nem láttad, hogy mi volt az?

Nem láttam semmit. Annyit tudok, hogy pont akkor kapott el, amikor úrrá lett rajtam a rettegés.

Mögöttem is akkor jelent meg…

Te féltél Dean?

Én is ember vagyok!

Persze, hogy ő is ember volt, teljesen emberi érzésekkel. Félelemmel, magánnyal, szeretettel. Főleg szeretettel.

Ha őszinte akarok lenni, még soha nem féltem ennyire. – Lehajtotta fejét, és cipője orrát kezdte nézni. – Amióta apa meghalt nincs senkim, csak te. Beleőrülnék, ha elveszítenélek.

Sam felült az ágyban, és értetlenül nézte Dean őszinteség rohamát. Apjuk halála óta már nem kis idő telt el, de bátyja azóta sem nyílt meg előtte, sőt ha őszinte akart lenni, még soha nem nyílt meg előtte. Dean visszaült az ágy szélére, és próbált megnyugodni. Sam testvére tekintetét fürkészte, és látta, hogy bátyjának könnyes volt a szeme, de úgy tett, mintha nem vette volna észre.

Feküdj le. Pihenned kell. És ne aggódj, rendben leszek. Nemsokára kutya bajom sem lesz.

Dean követte öccse javaslatát, lehúzta pólóját, kibújt nadrágjából és bemászott az ágyba. Még sokáig nem tudott elaludni, csak figyelte Samet, és az valahányszor kihagyott egy lélegzetvételt, halálra rémült. Aztán eluralkodott rajta is a fáradtság, és valamikor hajnalban elaludt.

Már dél körül járhatott az idő, mert a redőnyökön keresztül elég erősen szűrődött be a téli napsugár, amikor Sam felébredt. Nehézkesen felült az ágyban, ami tényleg nagy erőfeszítésébe került, mert sajgott, égett minden porcikája. Úgy érezte magát, mintha az a lény megrágta és kiköpte volna. Ez mondjuk nem is állt messze az igazságtól. Az alvó Deanre nézett, és valami különös melegség járta át. Megpróbált felkelni, sikerült is neki, azonban hirtelen megmozdulni sem tudott a fájdalomtól. Rájött, ha minden lépésnél visszatartja a lélegzetét, akkor még járni is képes.

Elég nehezen sikerült csak elvégezni dolgát. Lassan visszadöcögött a szobába, és még egyszer végig tekintett testvérén. Olyan békésen aludt, és álmában néha elmosolyodott, néha megnyalta ajkait. Visszatértek az előző napi érzések, és egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve befeküdt Dean mellé az ágyba, és bebújt a karjai közé.

Sam, mit csinálsz?

Emlékszel, amikor gyerekek voltunk, és apa vadászni ment, mindig így aludtunk, ha féltem.

Igen…

Na én most félek, nagyon félek.

Dean még a szemét sem nyitotta ki, csak biccentett kicsit és még jobban karjai közé vonta, és kissé ringatni kezdte. Sam ráhajtotta fejét bátyja mellkasára, és óvatosan ő is átkarolta testvérét. És ekkor mindkettejükkel történt valami, amit egyikőjük sem gondolt volna. Mintha hirtelen átszakadt volna egy gát, úgy zúdultak rájuk az érzelmek.

Dean lefejtette magáról Sam karjait, tenyerei közé fogta arcát, és egy lágy csókot lehelt a legnagyobb sebhelyre, ami az arcát keresztezte. Aztán szája lejjebb vándorolt, Sam ajkaira. Mély csókot váltottak, majd Dean óvatosan Sam fölé kerekedett. Szájával végig becézgette az összes friss sebhelyet Sam arcán, majd mellkasán is. Öccse teste minden egyes érintésnél megfeszült.

Fájdalmat okozok? – húzta magát arrébb Dean.

Dehogyis, épp ellenkezőleg… Kérlek, ne hagyd abba… - nyöszörögte. Dean pedig engedelmeskedett neki. Érzékei kiélesedtek, és valahogy ráérzett öccse minden rezdülésére. Lépésről lépésre térképezte fel a fiatalabb fiú minden porcikáját. Sam pedig elfeledkezett minden fájdalmáról és félelméről, és hagyta, hogy bátyja kényeztesse.

Dean pedig nagy odaadással tette mindezt. Szájával lassan visszatért Sam mellkasáról ajkaihoz, és ajkaik vad csatába kezdtek.

Sam levegőért kapkodott, amikor testvére a nyakát kezdte csókolgatni, majd fülébe lehelte mennyire kívánja. Keze öccse ágyékához vándorolt, benyúlt az alsó alá. Sam nagyot nyögött mikor Dean végre megmarkolta férfiasságát, és lassan húzogatni kezdte rajta a kezét. Szinte ő maga is érezte azt, amit öccsével tett. Olyan volt mintha csak önmagát kényeztette volna.

Miközben balkezével folytatta, amit elkezdett, jobb kezének ujjaival Sam ajkát simogatta, majd megnyálazta őket, és rendkívül óvatosan ujjazni kezdte öccsét.

Sam fájdalmasan felnyögött az ismeretlen érzéstől.

Abbahagyhatom. Nem akarok fájdalmat okozni…

Ne, folytasd… Túlélem…

Mint már annyi mindent.

Nem, ez most más. Kérlek… – a fiatalabb Winchester fiú szemében eddig ismeretlen fény csillogott. – Csináld már!

Dean fejet hajtott öccse akarata előtt, és folytatta testvére tágítását. Mikor már egy ujja kényelmesen mozgott, még egy ujját bedugta. Ekkor Sam még egyszer feljajdult.

Nem, ez így nem fog menni. Nem tudok több fájdalmat okozni neked… - Dean fel akart kelni.

Ne menj sehová – Sam felült, benyúlt az ágy mellett álló éjjeliszekrény fiókjába, és elővett egy tubus testápolót és Dean kezébe nyomta. – Azt hiszem ezzel könnyebb lesz… - mondta, majd magához húzta testvérét, és hosszasan megcsókolta. – Ugye hogy néha jó, hogy ilyen piperkőc az öcséd, ahogy te mondod.

Na látod, most imádom, hogy ilyen vagy – búgta a fülébe. Nyomott egy kevés testápolót az ujjaira, és ismét játszani kezdett velük. Most már Sam is egyre jobban élvezte. Megragadta Dean farkát, és óvatosan magához húzta.

Ez nem lesz ennyire egyszerű… Én még soha nem csináltam férfival…

Miért szerinted én igen? – mosolygott Sam. – Talán az a testápoló ebben is segíthet – súgta kéjesen. Most ő nyomott egy adag testápolót a kezére, majd ismét kezébe vette bátyját. Dean felnyögött a jóleső érintésektől. Sam egyre vadabbul csinálta, de amikor érezte, hogy testvére már közel jár a gyönyörhöz, hirtelen abbahagyta, és várt egy kis ideig. Amikor hallotta, hogy Dean lélegzete rendeződik, megszólalt – Próbáljuk meg…

Dean széttárta öccse lábait, testápolós ujjaival még egy kicsit ügyeskedett, majd őrjítően lassan bevezette vesszejét. Sam összeszorította fogait, a fájdalom nagyon hirtelen jött, de mégsem engedte kicsusszanni magából testvérét, sőt még inkább magába húzta. Dean lassan, és ügyetlenül kezdett mozogni, Sam szintén, de hamarosan ráéreztek testük közös ritmusmára. Dean gyakran elvált öccse ajkairól, hogy nyakát, fülét és mellkasát becézgesse. Orráról és álláról néhány izzadtságcsepp szaladt le, hogy végül lecsöppenve Sam testén nyugodjon meg. A fiatalabb fiú felnyitotta szemét, látni szerette volna testvére arcát. Nem is kellett csalódnia, Dean egyszerűen gyönyörű volt, ahogy pilláit összeszorítva, ajkait kissé szétnyitva mozgott benne.

Az idősebb testvér kezdett nagyon közel járni az elélvezéshez, de mikor ezt megérezte, megragadta Sam férfiasságát, és izgatni kezdte. Sam vonaglani és zihálni kezdett, teste ívbe feszült, majd egy hatalmas lövéssel elélvezett. Dean gyorsan megnyalta tenyerét, majd gyorsított mozgásán, fejét hátra vetette, és egy mély nyögéssel követte öccsét. Abban a pillanatban ráborult Sam mellkasára, és hangosan lihegett. Öccse átölelte, a hátát, tarkóját, karjait simogatta. Pár percig így maradtak, így egymásba fonódva, aztán Dean legördült testvéréről, és karjaiba vette őt. Belefúrta ujjait Sam hajába, és játszani kezdett a fürtjeivel.

Sammy, ez egyszerűen fantasztikus volt… - búgta Dean, még mindig levegőért kapkodva.

Hihetetlen. Ilyet még soha nem éreztem…

Én sem öcskös, én sem. Csak azt nem tudom, hogy miért nem csináltunk ilyet korábban is.

Oh, Dean, ha tudtam volna, hogy ez ilyen jó, már rég szétszaggattattam volna magam egy démonnal – vigyorgott Sam.

Lassan álomba merültek egymás karjaiban, de Dean nem tudott sokáig aludni. Egyszerűen úgy érezte, hogy nem szabad alvásra fecsérelnie az időt, amikor gyönyörködhet az ő szép kedvesében. Igen, már nem a testvéreként gondolt rá, hanem a kedveseként.

A harmadik estére Sam már elég jól érezte magát ahhoz, hogy felkeljen. Dean pedig azt a napot azzal töltötte, hogy a neten a démon után kutasson.

Találtam valamit! Ez nem alakváltó! Ez egy ősrégi démon, aki a félelemből táplálkozik. Ha olyan ember közelébe kerül, aki retteg, azt bekebelezi. Azt írják, hogy szinte minden esetben halálos a támadása. Csak azt nem értem, hogy akkor te hogyan élted túl…

Miért, hát nem is örülsz neki? – kérdezte Sam egy kaján mosollyal az arcán. Majd lehajolt és lopott egy csókot Deantől. – Különben meg, szerintem azért nem tudott végezni velem, mert tudtam, hogy úgyis értem jössz, és megmentesz. És akkor egyszercsak eltűnt.

Szóval már úgy is meg tudom védeni a csinos segged, ha ott sem vagyok – nevetett fel hangosan, és visszacsókolt.

Sam még elment zuhanyozni, majd mindketten felöltöztek, összeszedtek minden használható fegyvert. Kifelé menet Dean rácsapott Sam fenekére.

Menjünk, rúgjuk seggbe azt a kibaszott démont!

Vége


End file.
